Her Eyes Are Wild
by shadow-walker135
Summary: HYDRA is building in power once more, and with S.H.I.E.L.D. struggling to pick itself up from the last crisis that it was at the heart of, the entire human population is at risk of obliteration. The Avengers, along with the help of a former HYDRA assassin, a power hungry god and a beautiful young genius, must find a way to fight back, before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Title: Her Eyes Are Wild**

**Author: **shadow-walker135

**AN: **Hey again! I'm back with a completely new story that came to me yesterday whilst watching CA: TWS. If you have read my story 'A shot in the dark' you may recognise some similarities with this story and the reason behind that is that since I couldn't find inspiration enough for it, I would tie some stuff from it into this story and also I think I should mention that this does contain some mentions of mutants and the like, but is not an x-men crossover and is probably OOC. Anyway I hope you like this and I will give you a virtual high five if you review *Gives sweet smile*

Feel free to point out any mistakes.

**Pairings:** OC x Loki, Steve/Bucky, Tony x Pepper, Clint/Coulson. If you're homophobic or don't like slash in stories I would advise against reading this.

**Prologue**

_**10th of September 2002**_

"Papa? I'm hungry."

The little girl stared up at her father with big green-brown eyes that were tinged with yellow and red around the slightly diamond-shaped pupil and outer edges of the gleaming iris. Her father glanced down at her, still holding the pipette filled with a bright blue liquid in his weathered, chemical stained hand

"You'll just have to wait Cecilia."

"You've been saying that since I woke up Papa."

"Cecilia, I'm trying to work. Now either be quiet, or go and feed the pups."

"Why do they get food but I don't?"

"Because they don't distract me from my work with pointless questions. Now go on, shoo!"

The little girl backed quickly away from her father's barking voice and stern face and ran down the cold stone hall of the underground laboratory that they currently inhabited, the motorised metal brace strapped around her left knee whirring and clicking as it worked to keep her leg from collapsing on her. She stopped by the stairs and quickly glanced under them, looking for the hideous bogeyman that her mother had once told her lurked under them, yet seeing nothing but a mouse trap and a long-legged, hairy spider, she continued on her way to the empty laboratory where they kept the pups. Upon her arrival the large, rowdy wolf cubs started barking and howling in joy as they scrambled over to her on too large paws to greet her with over exuberant licks and nips

"Shhh, Be quiet. Papa's working."

She closed the door quickly and looked around the room, checking that none had slipped out in her delay to close the door '_Aqua, Shard, Hikari, Vega, Lachesis, Huldra, Castor, Pollux... oh no. Where's Arden?'_

She let out a small, panicked breath

"Arden?"

She was away to open the door and go to look for him when a wet black nose sniffed her hand. She looked behind her and saw the pup in question push his way into the space between he and the door, she sighed in relief, if he had escaped and ruined one of her father's experiments there would have been hell to pay for both of them

"Thank goodness."

She put her arms around the neck of the pup, burying her face into his soft black fur for a moment and breathing in the near permanent smell of the forest that was always present in the wolves. Or that's what she imagined the forest would smell like, as she herself had never been to the woods, she had seen them in passing of course but... She pulled away reluctantly, knowing that they must have been as hungry as she was and walked over to the metal container that was attached at a slanted angle on the wall and she dragged a stool from under the large table across the floor so she could reach the dry dog food hidden inside. She hefted the large bag out and wobbled on the stool with its weight before dropping the nearly full bag and spilling it on the floor, food scattering all over the place. She scrambled off the stool and hoisted the bag upright, leaving the wolves to devour what was on the floor _'They can just eat that. There's enough to fill their tummies 'till night time.'_ She thought to herself as she struggled to put the bag back into the container. She eventually succeeded and sat down on the stool, letting her legs swing as she watched the pups.

Due to her father's experiments, the pups were varying different colours and much like Cecilia they had certain abilities, ones that had been stolen from mutants and infused into the Pups and Cecilia in her Father's vain attempt to bring her Mother back from the dead. To say he wasn't succeeding was an understatement, yet he never gave up, killing more mutants and forcing their powers into his daughter and her little brood of pups making them all sorts of odd. Cecilia's hair had turned from the light honey colour it once was to a dark brown, almost bordering on black, after the last one of her father's grand ideas had failed; a shapeshifter had been killed and her dad wanted to see if it would affect the condition of Cecilia's leg if he made her able to change shape and it hadn't. It only changed her hair and eye colour and her father had declared it a failure when he discovered that Cecilia could only change into a wolf. She felt guilty that she had disappointed him yet again. She stood and walked to the tartan blanket that had been spread out on the floor for the pups to sleep on and lifted it, pulling out the badly hidden, old and slightly battered book of myths from underneath; it was a miracle that the pups hadn't chewed it to pieces, but they seemed to understand that it was the only thing that she had left of her dearest mother. She sat ungracefully on the quilt and opened it to one of the only marked pages, the page on the God of Mischief Loki. She stared at the intricate detail of the picture of the God, admiring the black hair that fell into his pale blue eyes that glinted with mischief and laughter. It was her favourite picture in the book, she thought it might have something to do with how...free he looked. She propped her head up on her fist as she ran her fingers over the picture and the German writing below it. Oh how she wished that she could read it. She flicked through the yellowing pages and the pups slowly joined her, Castor laying his larger than normal golden head on her lap, while his twin Pollux sprawled on top of his brother. She smiled and turned back to her book, stopping on the page that her mother had began to translate in tiny and elegant black writing underneath the original; the story of the beautiful Helen of Troy who ran away with her lover, Paris

"Why can't someone take us away Castor?"

She asked the Wolf in a far away voice prompting Castor looked up at her with sad orange eyes, but his head snapped towards the door along with the rest of the pups as a loud BANG, accompanied by shouts echoed through the halls. Cecilia's heart was thudding as she hurriedly shut her book and forced the pups off the blanket, picking it up and dragging it along the floor behind her as she lead her brood across the room to the table, quickly ushering the pups under it and throwing the blanket over it so it looked like a tablecloth. She may be only eight, but she wasn't stupid enough to think that they wouldn't find her without some sort of disguise. After this was accomplished she crawled under herself, letting the pups lie on her legs in the cramped space

"Who else is here?"

She heard a muffled gruff voice coming from the other end of the corridor, she kept her breathing shallow

"There's no one."

She recognised her father's voice as he answered

"Then why does our Intel say that there is? Hm?"

"Maybe your 'Intel' is wrong."

"If you're sure."

There was a loud bang, followed by several more. Cecilia was scared and huddled closer to the pups, feeling safer with them near. The banging stopped and all fell silent

"Director." A new voice spoke, this one sounding tired and softer "The suspect has been killed. Jacobs killed him and we were forced to take him down, Sir."

Nobody answered, _'who is he talking to?'_ she wondered _'what's happened to Papa?'_

"Understood." He paused "the Director wants this place fully searched from top to bottom. Make sure you find anyone that could have been working with him."

"Yes Sir."

A chorus of voices said as the sound of boots pounding down the corridor reached Cecilia's ears. Castor and Pollux started to growl as the footsteps began to near

"Boys stop. If you make a noise they will find us all the faster."

To her relief the twins stopped and she placed a praising pat on their large heads, silently thanking whatever God or Angel that was listening. The door screeched as it was forced open just a minute later, the tightly laced boots of a man coming into view from under the makeshift tablecloth. Cecilia tried to control her breathing as the man kicked at something on the floor

"Sir! I think I've found something."

Cecilia's eyes flitted around the area where the man was standing only to see several left over dog biscuits that the pups hadn't snaffled earlier. She started shaking. Another pair of shoes could be seen from under the hem of the blanket, these much smarter and cleaner, accompanied by the voice she had heard speaking a few minutes ago

"What is it Corporal Anderson?"

"Dog biscuits Sir."

"Dog Bis... Why does this have any relevance to the task?"

"Well Sir eh...where's the dog?"

She felt more than heard Lachesis whine due to the blood pounding in her ears making it near impossible to hear anything else, but the men in the room obviously heard her and before she knew it, Cecilia heard the safety being clicked off of guns and the blanket being snatched away from the table. She bit back a shriek as Pollux snarled and she only managed to catch a hold of the pup before he attempted to lunge, pulling both of them onto the floor beside the table and in plain sight of the two men. The younger of the two, the one with the boots, instantly had his gun trained in line with her head only to be stopped by Pollux, who had placed himself between the soldier and Cecilia. _'Please don't hurt him, he's just a pup. He's only trying to help me.'_ But she couldn't say anything with the fear that was crushing her heart and drying her throat

"Easy soldier."

The other one said as he lowered his gun and placed it on the floor, showing that he wouldn't hurt her

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you."

She just stared at him, her heart still pounding. He came a little closer, earning him a warning growl from Pollux that had the others joining in, but she shuffled forward slightly, putting her hand on his shining silver back, just above the dark blue mark in the shape of a crescent moon and he instantly fell silent, his muscles relaxing. The man moved towards her again, kneeling just in front of Pollux who allowed him to stay with only a minor glare

"What's your name?"

"Ce-Cecilia."

He smiled reassuringly at her

"It's nice to meet you Cecilia. My name is Phil Coulson and I need to ask you some questions. Is that ok?"

She nodded hesitantly

"Ok, good. Now do you know if there anyone else here apart from yourself and your..." He glanced at the pups "friends?"

She shook her head

"No. There were only us and my Papa."

"Your Papa was Dr. Frederic Wolfe?"

"Yes Mr. Coulson."

Guilt passed in a cloud through Coulson's eyes

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but your Papa has passed away."

"Did the man with the gruff voice kill him?"

A look of surprise came across Coulson's face and he nodded. Cecilia hung her head, tears beginning to fall and shoulders starting to shake

"Hey, it's ok. Your Papa is in a better place now?"

"You think so?"

"I know so."

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder that seemed very small under his large hand

"Will you come with us?"

"Go with you where?"

"To somewhere you'll be safe."

She blinked owlishly a few times before struggling to her feet, her brace whirring again with her effort. Coulson helped her by offering her his hand, which she tentatively took

"What happened to your leg?"

"I can't remember. Papa says... said that I was in a car accident with Mama and it got hurt."

He nodded, accepting the answer before he turned back to the younger man, who was still staring uncertainly at the pups

"Go and tell the others about this girl and say I'm taking her back to headquarters. Tell Captain Freeman he's in charge."

"Yes sir."

Once he was gone Coulson offered his hand to her again and she took it after she picked up her book again with a shy smile

"Do you like pancakes?"

Her still watery eyes gleamed as her smile turned into a small grin and she nodded enthusiastically. He led her out the room, letting the pups follow close behind. Maybe there were angels in heaven but right now she had a sneaking suspicion that she had met her guardian one on Earth.

**AN:** And there we have it folks, the prologue to this multi-chaptered fic. I hoped you enjoyed it. Also I am just going to give you a brief description of the wolf pups now since I couldn't tie that into the story

*Pollux is a large silver wolf pup with royal blue eyes and a dark blue pattern of a crescent moon and several stars on his back and face. His power is controlling nocturnal creatures and plants.

*Castor is the twin brother of Pollux and is a golden colour with orange swirls on his legs and tail; his eyes are also the same colour as the pattern. His power is controlling the day animals and plants.

*Arden is Pitch black with burning red eyes and red tip to his tail and paws that's uses will be revealed later on in the story. His power is controlling the shadows.

*Lachesis is a dark burgundy colour with a double helix shape stripe of waxy yellow and a rose pink running from between her ears to the tip of her tail; her eyes are pink with orange streaked through them. Her power, as her name suggests, is determining a person's fate.

*Aqua is a bright white colour with streaks of blue and green in varying shades all over her body and pale blue eyes. She can manipulate water.

*Shard is also silver but has different shades of grey zigzagging along his sides; his eyes are a very dark charcoal. He can turn water to ice, which means that he often has to work together with Aqua to use his power.

*Vega is a dark purple colour with a bright contrasting yellow that makes up the pattern that covers her entire body of the constellations, the star Vega being in between her shoulder blades; her eyes are the very same yellow and have a star-shaped pupil

*Hikari is a dark brown with golden patterns of flames surrounding his left eye and covering his belly; his eyes have no pupils and are just a solid gold. He can manipulate light and fire

*Huldra is the only wolf to have wings and is a dapple brown colour with a white belly and paws; she has honey coloured eyes. She can control the earth and manipulate the wind.

Hope this helps you not get confused with the wolves and I am also aware that the ending to this chap was crap but it's just past three on the morning and I can't do any better. Thanks for reading and please read and review.


	2. Chapter One

**AN:** Hi again! Here's the next chapter of 'Her Eyes are Wild' and all I can say is that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review after you finish reading it and all criticism and complements are welcome. Also, I forgot to mention that TWS will feature heavily throughout the entirety of the story and I might give you a background oneshot of how the two characters meet, so...yeah. Enjoy!

Thank you to 'sleep-deprived000' for being an awesome friend. (Iwould recommend that you read her works 'cause they're awesome!)

Warnings: None worth mentioning but there's a major time jump from the last chapter.

**Chapter one**

**_Roughly 12 years later_**

A hand fell with a clatter onto the plastic surface of the table as Bucky Barnes, known to others as the Winter Soldier, dropped into the seat across from the pretty young woman sitting in the otherwise unoccupied booth, causing the woman to jump

"Jesus Snowman! Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

The former assassin ran a hand through his now short brown hair, leaning back in the off red and worn leather seat

"Course not. You wouldn't be much use if you were dead."

"Charming, and here I had the audacity to think that you actually liked me."

He glared at her, jaw tightening a little

"What did you want?"

"What is wrong with you today Frosty? You're acting off _and_ you're grumpier than usual, which is not normally a good sign."

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"If it has anything to do with the HYDRA base that we're planning to take down next wee..."

He quickly clamped his non-metallic hand across her mouth, glaring at her

"Just go and reveal our plans to the world why don't you."

She rolled his eyes and licked his hand, smirking triumphantly when he pulled it away and wiped it on his trouser leg with a look of disgust

"C'mon Jamesy, who in here actually gives a shit about what we're talking about?"

"You should know Cecilia; that someone is always watching."

She looked around the diner, seeing only an old couple near the window on the opposite side of the room and a little girl with a mass of unruly red curls; the older woman was trying to convince the girl curls to eat the small piece of waffle that she had cut off for her. Cecilia raised an eyebrow as she turned her gaze back onto him

"Yeah, like a three year old and a couple of OAP's present such a terrible threat."

"You never know."

The waitress came over to the table and placed a stack of waffles practically drowning in syrup in front of Cecilia, along with a cup of tea that was more milk than actual tea

"Thanks."

She beamed up at the bleach blonde waitress, who returned it with a wink and a smile. Bucky just snorted as the woman waltzed away and began playing with a not quite clean fork

"Really? You decide that now is the best time to be flirting?"

"Oh Frosty, learn to live a little. It was harmless flirting, and it's not like I'm away to jump into bed with her and waste valuable quality time with you, and anyway, I'm dead set on men."

"Then why bother flirting with women when you're not interested?"

"Why bother with pining over a certain blond American Captain, when you keep running away from him?"

His hand tightened around the fork. The cheap metal bending under the pressure

"Oops, have I hit a nerve."

"I'm not pining."

"Please." She started cutting into her pancakes with the side of her fork "Ever since those memories of yours started coming back, you've been yearning like a Disney princess for her prince charming."

She shoved a forkful of pancake into her mouth when she finished. She looked smug for a minute, waiting for an answer, but it never came and the smirk dancing on her lips slipped away into a worried frown

"Seriously? No witty comeback?"

"He's beginning to catch up with us."

"Why does it matter? Don't you want him to?"

He swallowed

"It's not a case of me not wanting him to, it's just... He's too... perfect; and I don't want him to see how messed up I truly am, don't want him to see how little of the man he used to know is left"

Cecilia sighed, watching her friend through eyes disguised by green coloured contacts

"He probably already knows my friend; or at least has an idea, but that won't change his opinion of you because you are still his friend, and from what I've seen, he'd go to the moon and back for you."

"All the things I did though. The people I killed..."

"Are in the past. You were brainwashed Frosty; their deaths weren't your fault, they were HYDRA's, which is why we need to remove as much of the threat that's left as we possibly can before they can hurt anyone else."

"I suppose you're right."

She grinned, a stray lock of dark hair falling into her eyes as she pushed the plate of pancakes towards him

"Damn straight I am. Now eat those, they'll make you feel better."

"I somehow highly doubt it."

"Fine, they will give you enough energy to do more research with me today. We have rats to poison don't we?"

He rolled his eyes, but Cecilia noticed the miniscule smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he poked at the already dissected pancakes on the plate. Cecilia watched him as he made a show of putting his first forkful into his mouth, smiling as he nodded in vague appreciation. _'I only hope that you'll be able to cope with what's to come snowman, 'cause I have a bad feeling that the rats are still multiplying in their nest as we speak.' _

**AN: **Yeah, so... I know it kind of ended oddly and the chapter was mostly dialogue, but this is sort of a lead up chapter. As for the ending, well, let's just say I had a bloody hard time thinking of an ending for this and that's what I eventually came up with. Please read and review.


End file.
